The flexible display has properties such as light weight, durability and capability of being irregularly shaped etc., which allow it to be widely used in various electronic products. Having a wide prospect in application, the flexible display is yet to be improved, especially in its interactive approach.
In the field of flexible display technologies, bending and curling behaviors of a flexible display can be defined as gestures of a user for interaction. In the current flexible display, the interaction function is generally achieved by fabricating a whole piece of fully attached sensors on the display screen of the flexible display. However, the process of fabricating the whole piece of fully attached sensors on the display screen of the flexible display is difficult, resulting in a high production cost of the flexible display.